Jealousy
by in your dreams as well
Summary: What happens when Hinata shows less interest in Naruto?... and why does Naruto feel like getting her attention back? ... and is Naruto jealous?
1. Chapter 1

'_Why did I say that._

_I know very well that I'll just get hurt._

_I guess time will tell, don't get your hopes up Hinata remember, even if he doesn't love you we… can still be friends.' _Hinata though as she brushed her long raven hair.

"But ehh that was years ago, why am I thinking of this now?"

'_That's right I'll see him tonight.' S_he though with a bit of sadness.

After Hinatas confession Naruto said he still loves Sakura and that he didn't feel like that towards her.

After the war ended he became hokage.

She stood up and made her was to her room. She had gotten her own suit this year ever scene the village was rebuilt.

She picked up her dress from the king sized bed. The dress was red strapless skin-tight that reached mid-thight with straps in a bow below the chest.

She put the dress on and chose a pair of black high heels. Hinata looked at the mirror in her walk-in closet.

" Hm not bad.'' She smiled at her reflection.

"A little bit of makeup, perfume, earring and am done."

Half an hour later she grabbed her leather jacket and purse and walked out.

As she locked her door the neighbor also came out. They both walked towards the elevator and went to press the down button at the same time.

They looked at one another and gave out a small smile and a giggle from Hinata. She had to admit he was quite handsome.

They waited in silence until the elevator opened and they went in.

" First floor?" he asked as he pressed the first floor button.

"Yes, thank you." Hinata smiled at him.

" Ah I've never introduced myself yet, my name is Mike Lynn." He stretched out his hand.

Hinata took his hand " I'am Hinata Hyuuga, nice meet you."

The elevator door opened and they let go of each others hand.

"So Mike are you from here?"

"Nah haha I guess my name says it all am from the Snow village. Are you from here?" he asked

"Yeah, kinda gets boring. I went to the Snow Village its very beautiful, cold but beautiful haha."

"True, am from there sometimes the cold gets a little harsh. But I don't necessarily stay there all the time. I travel a lot so I haven't gotten completely used to the cold or hot."

As they reached the door Mike opened the door for Hinata.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled at him.

"Well am going this way. And you?"

"Same."

"oh. Really that's good. Where are you going if you don't mind telling me." Mike asked as he brough his hand behind his head.

"Am going to the nightclub _Spark_."

"Really? Me too."

Hinata and mike made their way to the club talking about this and that.

"And were here." Hinata said smiling.

She truly had an awesome time getting to know Mike he was a very pleasant person to be around.

The place was hot to say the least. There were lights of all colors and smokers not to mention the loud music and screaming crowd.

Hinata looked around trying to look for her friend. They were upstairs in the center booth.

'_As loud as always.' She though_

"Well am going upstairs and you?"

"Hmm….. upstairs too all the way to the corner. My friend are just the mysterious types I guess."

"Just opposite my friend haha there just open and loud." They chatted as they made their way upstairs.

The whole rookie 9 was there, even Sasuke and Neji which barely came to places like this.

"Hey guys its Hinata." Kiba practically yelled over the loud music.

Everybody turned to look at her.

"Whoahh Hinata-chan super sexy."

"Thanks Kiba-kun."

"Hey.'' Mike help Hinats hand to grab her attention "Am going over there, if you need anything just come ok?"

"Alright." They smiled at each other and let go of eachothers hand.

Little did anybody notice the sapphire eyes watching intensely.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat in his chair occupied with paperwork. His hair has grown a little past his sholders (kind of like his father)

Man … was this his dream.

After the war he finally became Hokage. A dream come true.

He looked out the big windows in his office. The village looked beautiful, the sun the setting and the villagers were packing their things to go home.

''Hey Naruto , you coming?'' Kiba barged in with Shino, Lee, Choji, and Neji.

" Hehe lets go." Naruto said "Where are the rest?"

"Oh there ether getting ready or already there." Choji responded.

Loudly making their way down the tower/mansion they headed to the Uchiha residence to pick Sasuke up.

At night time all were sited in the club drinking their beverages.

"Hey guys where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm shes coming don't worry." Tenten said.

"Hey guys its Hinata." Kiba practically yelled over the loud music.

Everybody turned to look at her.

'_Waoh' _Naruto had to admit she looked quite "… breathtaking."

"Whoahh Hinata-chan super sexy."

"Thanks Kiba-kun."

"Hey.'' Mike help Hinats hand to grab her attention "Am going over there, if you need anything just come ok?"

'_Who is he?'_

"Alright." They smiled at each other and let go of eachothers hand.

'_Why do they seem so close?'_

Little did anybody notice the sapphire eyes watching intensely.

Hinata made her way to the available sit next to Naruto.

They locked eyes for a second.

'_Who is he Hinata-chan? why do you guys seem so close.. have you forgotten me already?' _Naruto though as he silently watched Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

**I edited this chapter and added wayyyyy more so if you read this before DON'T LEAVE IT IS A NEW CHAPTER Just go a little down and it says where you left of. **

**ENJOY! Sorry about the mistakes from before.**

Over the years Hinata and Naruto had gotten close after the war. They spared with each other and often ate together. No need to say where, just know it sells ramen.

It's an understanding to how Naruto was feeling now. A turmoil of regret washed over him.

He sat watching MIkE and Hinata dance closely to each other.

But this blond Hokage had enough watching this. He stood up and made his way to the happily dancing couple and started dancing closely to make his appearance blend in.

He saw how Hinata smiled at what Mike whispered in her ear.

'_That does it.'_Naruto though angrily. He was going in.

He danced his way closer to Hinata and was soon behind her.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to flinch at the unexpected contact.

Hinata looked over her right shoulder and smiled.

"Naruto-kun..''

"Shh..''

Great timing really, at that time a few girls got in between Mike and Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata started dancing to the beat of the music . Naruto kept her close in his arms. This was the first time in years they have been this close to one another.

The music got louder and bodys started getting closer and closer. Not that neither minded. I mean, maybe the people could go away and it would just be them two.

Alone.

**-(originaly this chapter ended here but its really short so I'll continue it)-**

Naruto pulled her Hinata closer to him and started whispering in her ear. " Don't tell me you forgot about me, about us." Hinatas eyes widen. " Remember when I became Hokage, we had a lot of fun, didn't we?"

-(_Flashback)-_

_The rookie 9 was surrounding Naruto as they congratulated the new Hokage._

"_Thanks guys this is the BEST PARTY EVER!" Yelled the loud knucklehead. Raising his bottle of beer in the air._

_The Hokage ceremony was done earlier throughout the day. The villagers and shinobis were all present cheering for the new Hokage. All hatred of the past now gone, most of them anyway._

_In Narutos point view it was hella boriiing, but hey he was pretty damn happy he was finally Hokage now. All those years of hard work and hardship finally paid off._

_But now here he was having a blast with his closest friends that stood by him all along even Sasuke was there (the rookie 9 had to drag him there but shhh Naruto didn't have to know that)._

_They decided to do an after party at Narutos favorite place. The ramen (ex)stand, which was now a restaurant. It was a fairly large place the walls were a Smokey beige color with some orange splattered around to make the place more lively. _

_Sakura and Ino had decorated the tables for the special occasion. Orange table cloth and a red fox for the center piece. _

_Nej i( hes alive because I love him) and Lee put up the congratulation signs around the place and moved the tables around. Kiba put out the light to make the place dark and replaced it with colorful lights illuminating the place in a wild frenzy. "That's what am talking 'bout." He hollered at his work._

_Shino and Sasuke worked on the stereo system making sure it was working right and ready to get cranked up. Shikmaru was …..well sleeping. What a drag._

_Hinata and Tenten were setting up the main table with freshly made desert and some drinks. Hinata made a moist devils food cake with a simple congrats on it. Some coconut tartlets, cinnamon buns, cheesecake, brownies, and tiramisu._

_The music was on max and everybody was dancing, if not then eating._

_Naruto looked around for a certain blunett with the dazzling eyes. He spotted her with Kiba dancing rather close. (Yes, because one arm away is close to Naruto). Jealousy started boiling within him as he looked at them. He realized his feelings for her were even stronger then when he was in love with Sakura. _

_The new Hokage was clenching his fist and took a swing at his now empty beer bottle. Making his way up to them he handed the bottle to an oncoming waiter. " Hey guys, so are you two dating? You guys are pretty close." he managed to ask over the loud music._

_Both gave him a confused look. They were standing a feet apart "umm… Naruto-kun are you ok?" Hinata asked worriedly seeing as he was swinging from side to side a bit if you looked closely._

" _Ohh so you guys are huh? Well that's not ok, okay?" he asked in his drunken voice._

"_Naruto-kun you're drunk, come on lets get some fresh air." She went to grab his arm to lead him outside. " No Hinata no, just-just be with your __**boyfriend**__ am sure you'll like that beeeetter." He emphasized the boyfriend part. _

"_Hes not my-" _

" _Nope don't say it I don't want to hear how in __**lovvvee **__you guys are or how-how you guys __**betrayed**__ me." He spoke grabbing a beer from Sasukes hand and into his mouth._

" _Whoah now Naruto take it easy you're drunk." Kiba said._

"_No am not you're, just mad because Hinata is mine all mine and-and you cant have her!" by now the whole place was staring at them._

" _Naruto were not-" _

"_Come on hime lets go." Naruto grabbed at Hinatas hand and pulled her away from the crowed. "Naruto where are we going?" Hinata asked as she was being pulled in to the street and then to the forest._

" _Ohhh so now your mad because I took you away from your __**dog**__?"_

"_NARUTO, stop Kiba and I are just friends, you know this. Why are you acting like this?" the young beauty asked the drunk Naruto as he kept pulling at her. He came to a sudden stop making her crash into his back._

_Hinata looked around They were at a clearing with a lake surrounded by fireflies making the place more beautiful than in the day. The trees were swaying by the light night air, and the flowers were scattered around the place._

"_Naruto, please whats going on your acting different."_

" _Hinata –" he turned around to face her and grabbed he shoulders making her look at him with those beautiful eyes of hers._

"_- do you love me still?" He asked her with all the seriousness he could come up with in his drunken state._

_Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't know what to say. Yes, she still loves him. But, he was in love with Sakura, wasn't he? _

"_Naruto, I-" She was cut of by a pair of lips on her own. He was kissing her. Naruto Uzumaki was kissing her. THE HOKAGE WAS KISSING HER._

_Slowly she closed he eyes and gave into the kiss. It was slow and steady until Naruto pulled away._

" _I love you so much, that I just cant give you to another man" he looked into her surprised eyes and kissed her again. This time passionately and full of aggression and want. He snaked an arm around her waist and the other to her back. Hinata put her arms around his neck pulling him down to her._

_Hinatas back hit against a tree not breaking the possessive kiss. Naruto moved his hands to pull Hinata up to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. _

_Naruto left her lips down to her neck and back again. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted her._

_No, he needed her. He wanted her all for himself and not another man. Just thinking about it made him angry and start kissing her even rougher. Hinata was softly moaning his name while Naruto enjoied the sounds she makes. And did you see that it was HIM making her moan not Kiba not some other guy, but Him Naruto Uzumaki._

-(FLASHBACK ENDS )-

AND SO Those this chapter… :): )


	4. Chapter 4

Laying on his bed Naruto thought of the previous nights even. He had been dancing happily with Hinata. God he had even told her he _loved _her. He angrily stood up and when to his window overlooking the sleeping village.

The past few months were confusing as hell for the new Hokage. Hinata and him have gotten farther and farther away from each other since the night he became Hokage .

After they went to the forest he told her of his feeling and she even said ' I love you' back. He even thought they were official. But after tonight he knew something was not right.

============= **flash back================**

_Naruto and Hinata started dancing to the beat of the music . Naruto kept her close in his arms. This was the first time in years they have been this close to one another._

_The music got louder and bodys started getting closer and closer. Not that neither minded. I mean, maybe the people could go away and it would just be them two._

_Alone._

_Naruto pulled her Hinata closer to him and started whispering in her ear. " Don't tell me you forgot about me, about us." Hinatas eyes widen. " Remember when I became Hokage, we had a lot of fun, didn't we?"_

**Hinatas eyes widen and she pushed her self out of Narutos arms. Quickly, he grabbed her before she left his side.**

" **Let me go Naruto." Hinata yelled over the loud music. Naruto of course having the kyuubi heard her.**

"**No, why would I?" Naruto started leading a struggling Hyuuga outside of the club. "Let go of me RIGHT NOW NARUTO!" **

"**I don't think sooo. Not before we talk." Hinata looked up at him.**

"**Fine, talk." She crossed her arms infront of her chest looking up to him. He was freaking tall.**

"**Why have you been ignoring me since I became Hokage." He looked with sadness into her white pearly eyes that haunt him every night. " I haven't." Was her simple reply.**

"**Stop lying ever since I became Hokage you have been ignoring me at all cost. God, do you think I don't notice, do you think am that stupid? I see you one second and then when I look again your not there. When I approach you, you tell me you have to go that your busy and am sick of it." Naruto angrily shouted at her. **

" **I told you I loved you, I thought we were together after that night just for you to start pushing me aside like I was nothing. Like **_**we**_** didn't exist." **

"**There was never a **_**we **_**Naruto, there was only a **_**you **_**and your selfish self. " Tears started rolling down Hinatas beautiful face. "I really though you loved me." Her voice cracked as she spoke.**

" **I really do love you Hinata –" "**_**LIER." Hinata pushed Naruto to get out of his hold and then walked ran away.**_

**Naruto stood there shocked. How can she think he was lying. Ever since the Pain attack he had done nothing but think about her confession. He worked on getting to know her better, he worked on getting his real feeling of Sakura right. He loved her like a sister nothing else. **

**But with Hinata they were different. They weren't a little kid crush. His heart warmed up at the mere thought of her, his animal instincts kicked up wanting to imprint her as his. (twilight anyone?)**

"_**Hinata" Naruto **_**whispered sadly. Kami did he just want to run after her and tell her it wasent a lie.**

**And he did just that "Hinata wait!" he yelled after her but suddenly stopped. **

**There in front of his was none other than Mike Lynn hugging a certain dark haired Hyuuga. Naruto clenched his teeth as he watched them walk away. He wanted to just rip Mikes away from Hinata and watch him burn alive. He was beyond pissed. How dare he touch his Hinata. She was his and nobody else's. **

**============flash back ends================( **I really wanted to end it here buuuuuut I want every chapter to be longer around 1k words. So you are very welcome (review can make chapters longer *hint*hint**)================================================**

"Something is defiantly not right." Naruto spoke to the night. "I know she loves me. She said it herself."

Suddenly the image of Hinata and Mike appeared in his head making him angrier. Were they together. _No. _ Naruto would make sure of that. Did they kiss? Or did they… sleep together? _No. No NO no no._

He had to make sure they didn't. As in now. Right now.

He griped the balconies metal bars leaving a dent in them. Poor metal bars, being the victim of a jealous Naruto Uzumaki over his girl. Because remember she was his and his alone.

He made his way back to the room and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a random shirt laying around. He walked down the stairs of his new mansion (Complimentary of being the new Hokage) and towards the street.

The Hokage jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he got in front of a certain apartment building. Walking in he was greeted by the receptionist. Giving a small smile and a nod he made his way to the elevator. Walking in he pressed the 7th floor button.

'_She wouldn't have slept with him.' _He thought . the doors opened once again and he made his way to the door knocking 3 times he waited. And waited. And waited getting impatient he knocked again.

Naruto heard some shuffling around and knew she was going to open the door. '_Damn I should have gotten her a flower or something.'_

_Hinata _opened the door and saw a very awake Naruto. " Its 3 in the morning …. Something better be terribly wrong."

Naruto just stood there and smiled. " Good morning Hinata-chan."

"…"

The Hokage side stepped her and got inside her apartment. " what are you doing here?" she asked half asleep.

Naruto smiled and sat down on her couch. He smelt her and could tell nothing happened between Mike and her.

He was beyond relieved.


End file.
